


Beautiful Lullabyes

by MessyTango22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Im too tired for tags, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyTango22/pseuds/MessyTango22
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS;You are a 'dark-skinned' female and a 22-year-old college student. Being in a not-so-wealthy family you've always done your hardest in school. It paid off greatly, getting you a scholarship and a very proud mother. You work as a virtual assistant, (right along side your very best friend), and part-time nanny.Monsters had been freed by the time you got into college, 3 years ago. Your city-mayor welcome them with open arms. Some reports about monsters being dusted, (their term for killed.) and missing have been reported the first year around but have been less 'popular' these days.. You, in your opinion, don't. see what's wrong with them. They're living beings so what's the problem.. Because they're 'different'? Yeah. That's exactly how people described 'blacks' back in the day..Being a nanny has been very fun even though it can have it's ups and downs. But you never, EVER, thought you would meet the fucking- "Queen of Monsters", let alone the God damn "King"!It's gonna be a year.





	Beautiful Lullabyes

**Author's Note:**

> Today is your last day at work, until your day off. You get caught in the rain while walking home, listening to music. You decide to take shelter under a snowball stands' roof, you catch yourself humming to the music and decide to sing along with the song.. Not realizing you put on a show for a stranger.
> 
> Please, enjoy. If you like this work leave a kudos! (° ͜ʖ °)  
-MessyTango

** 12:02 AM**

Today was your last day in the office. 

Well, not exactly your _last_ day but the last day until your break.

You got ready to leave packing up everything you need, already ready enough for your break. Nobody else except you were left in this sections' corridor. Your shift was over and their was no need to stay here.. Was their? You question yourself. Mentally scolding yourself for the lack of memory at this particular time. You scanned over all your paper work, records and documents (taking 13 minutes off your break. You didn't care.. Better safe than sorry.) that you left opened on your still, maxed out, brightly lit computer. You dimmed the brightness and shut the computer screen close. 

Stretching in your wheelie-chair, you audibly could hear your spine pop. "Ahh.." You sighed, exhaling the deep breath you took in. You always had a bad habit of popping your bones. But, what could you say.. 'It's refreshing'. You stood up from your comfortable black wheeled chair and pulled down your 'white and yellow' striped sundress that decided to rile up during work. It was pretty sunny outside and hot, so why not wear a dress. You didn't entirely trust the news so you brought a darkgreen stylish trench coat with fur at the hood with you, after examining it you slipped it on and it ended at your knees. You fixed the sock and ugg you decided to mess with at work.

_ ***THUNDER..!*** _

Oh great! You thought. Of course the news wouldn't be right. "Sunny all week." You whispered to yourself, you mocked in a deep voice trying to match with the weathermans'. You sigh and lift up the bag off your desk near your computer, putting it on your shoulder. Digging in it, you grabbed a iPhone and a pair of headphones came strangled around with it. You turned on your music, after untangling your headphones you pushed the head of your headphones in each ear and headed towards the main corridor. 

_"Aaliyah - One in A Million" _Started to play through the headphones. You sighed you loved this song, it's such a mood. You can't wait to sing it to your boyfriend.. Once you get one.

_Love it babe, Love it babe. Lo-Love it babe, Love it babe. _ You start to hum the intro, you exited the elevator going toward the front doors. Tyler, the guard's frontdesk manager was fast asleep. You couldn't blame him it was pass 12 AM. It was getting towards the time when it got very cold outside. You scroll through Mettaton's Instagram page. "Damn he's fine.." You double tapped, liking the post considering on following him. He did have 107k and you usually unfollow people who didn't follow you back.. You paused your music and saw a lamppost up ahead and decided to take a picture. 

You posted it and refreshed. 102 people and MettatonMTT liked this post. "Holy shit! He follows me!" You looked through his story in disbelief not even realizing it started to sprinkle until you felt something tap you on the nose. Looking up, it started to rain heavily. "Damn it!" You cursed. "I just s-straightened my hair!" You exclaimed angry'ly towards the rain as if it would feel bad for you and go away. Pulling up your hood you searched for shelter.. Not even hearing the footsteps behind you. 

You found a snowball stand with a roof. You sighed and unpaused your music, turning up the volume. You sung along.

_"Your love, is'a one in a Million.. It goes on n' on n' on. You give me a really good~ feelin' all day'e long.."_

_ 'Cause. Your love is'a one in'a million.. It goes on n' on n' on~ you give me a really good~ feelin' all day'e long..."_

_"I'll give you.. Anything you want from me."_ You place a hand on your heart and started swaying your hips.

_"Anything you want, Anything you need, Anything your soul desires." _You were hugging your body, a blue glow ignited behind you. You turned around and revealed a flushed skeleton. You took out your headphones, your music was still very loud. 

_Ohhh~. I'll~ give~ you- ohh anything you want from me. Anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul des-_

You powered off you phone. You giggled nervously. "Did you say anything?" You blushed.

"heh.. said you have a nice voice kid." You flushed a hard red. "quite the show you put on, i'on even know ya lady." 

"I'm sorry..? How long were you standing there?" 

"some time." You flushed a deeper red, you tried to cover your face with your hand. The skeleton out stretched his hand. "name sans, sans the skeleton."

.. TBC


End file.
